Today social sites provide friend recommendations or recommendations to follow or subscribe an item. These recommendations are quite popular on sites such as Twitter, Facebook, LinkedIn, Yahoo!, Google, and others. The key driver in these sites is “who” should one start following or connect to in order to improve one's social experience. These current offerings ignore a key component to a meaningful social experience—content. Today when someone participates in a social network, they end up contributing content, but that content doesn't always engender meaningful conversations; in fact, some of it is ignored.
Current social engines are adept at recommending friends and new connections. There are some content recommendation engines such as Yahoo! Front Page “today module” and LinkedIn's buzzing news section. But none of them recommend content for the purpose of leading to more engaging social connections. There is a need for a system and method to overcome the above-stated shortcomings of the known art.